Vehicle taillights typically include several sections each having their own lamp bulb. A lens cover for each section is dyed to correspond to the taillight function being performed by that section. For instance, the reverse light section is clear while the turn section is dyed amber. In addition, the largest section of the taillight is the brake section which is dyed red. By using multiple lamp bulbs and having several sections to accomplish all the necessary lighting for a taillight, the taillight takes on a bulky configuration with increased weight.
There is a need in the art for a taillight that can accomplish all of the taillight functions using a single taillight enclosure.